


Communication is Key

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Communication is Key

“If you had to use some cheesy romantic line to describe the relationship between you and your best friend which would you pick?” Barbara asked the other people on Always Open. This week joining her were Miles, Becca, and Mariel.  
“Oh that’s easy for me.” Miles said “My best friend is my other half.”  
“Aww that’s so sweet Miles.” Becca said.  
“Yeah that is really sweet.” Mariel added.  
“And you and Y/N have been friends since freshman year of college and you guys spend a lot of your free time together. It’s really cute.”  
“Yeah no Y/N is amazing and I love getting to spend time with her.” Miles said blushing a little. You were off to the side watching them film as afterward you and Miles were going to grab a bite to eat and you thought it was so cute that your best friend thought of you that way. Everyone else went around and gave their answers. Then Barbara did an ad read for Casper Mattress. Afterward it was time for the Box of Issues. “This week’s comes from an anonymous user who writers: ‘I’ve been friends with this guy I for a really long time and I’ve had romantic feelings for him for most of that time however I don’t want to lose my best friend if he doesn't feel the same way. So should I just not tell?’”  
“Communication in any relationship is key and so I think you should tell them.” Becca said.  
“Yeah communication is key.” Miles added. “And I also think you should tell him how you feel. There’s this girl that I can’t pinpoint when I started having feelings for her but I’ve been kicking myself for not telling her. I’ve had to watch her heart get broken by guy after guy and I haven’t said anything because I’ve been afraid of how it might affect our friendship. And it’s been killing me.” You weren't 100% sure that Miles was talking about you but your heart skipped a beat. After the way Miles took care you after you found out you last boyfriend had been chatting on his wife with you, you had hoped that maybe he would ask you out.  
Filming of the main episode was over and they were now talking five before they filmed Still Open. Miles and Barbara had a quick hushed conversation that you couldn’t hear from offset. Miles then walked off set and over to you.  
“Hey.” he said “So I know you heard what I said during the Box of Issues I was talking about you. Y/N I’ve been an idiot for telling you sooner but I’m here now and I have to ask will you go on a date with me?”  
“Of course I’ve been hoping you’d ask me out since you showed up to my house that Friday night after I broke up with Nick you came with Chinese take out and beer, let me cry in your arms for almost two hours, and didn’t leave my house till Monday morning so of course I’ll go on a date with you.”  
“If you're free tonight I’d love to take you out for a real date.”  
“But than what is lunch going to be?” you asked jokingly.  
“Oh yeah I guess in my excitement I forgot that’s why you’re here we could do you a lunch date if you don’t mind it not being super fancy.”  
“Miles I don’t care if our first date is super fancy I want to spend time with you it doesn't really matter where.”  
“Well then it’s a date. Also one quick question how do you feel about being on camera?”  
“I’d be ok with it why?”  
“Cause I told Barbara that I was going to tell you how I felt and as I brought up in the show Barbara thought it would be fun if you said yes to going on a date that you could be on the post show.”  
“As long as I get to sit next to you I think that could be fun.” Miles took your hand and the two of you walked onto the set.


End file.
